I'd Lie
by ems2091
Summary: If you asked her if she loved him, she lie. AU NH.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back!! This is a story I wrote at the beginning of this school year over on One Tree Hill Central, and I thought I'd share it with you! Based off of Taylor Swift's "I'd Lie". I would seriously consider checking out her music because it's amazing! This story has about four chapters, but never fear! There is a sequel. If there is enough interest I will be sure to post it at the end of this one!!**

**232323232323**

Haley James was your ordinary average girl. She lived with her parents, Jimmy and Lydia, in the small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina. Haley made good grades an was a cheerleader, but only because one of her best girlfriends Brooke Scott, forced her to. Haley had a good group of friends. There was Brooke, the party girl who could get a little ahead of herself sometimes, but had the biggest heart you could ever imagine. Then there was Peyton, the curly blonde, who sometimes had a dark side but had a kick ass taste in music. Finally there was Nathan. Nathan was Brooke's twin brother and Haley's best friend by far. He would always protect her an be there for her, and Haley loved that about him. Well, to be perfectly honest, Haley loved Nathan. Not the _your-my-best-friend-love_ but, the _I-can't-breath-and-I'd- jump-in-front-of-a-train-for-you love_. If only Haley could tell him. For now, she'd just go back to her trig homework.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice said behind her. This same person was also covering her eyes.

"Please be Ed McMahon with one of those big checks and balloons..." Haley joked

Nathan plopped down beside her, "Now Hales, I really don't feel the love and how can you not love this face?"

"'Cause it's butt ugly," Haley retorted

"Hey!" Nathan exclaimed, feigning hurt, "And here I thought you were supposed to be my best friend,"

Haley rolled her eyes playfully "Oh my God! You are such a Drama Queen. You have a very pretty face, there that better?"

Nathan smirked, "Yes, much, Thank you. What are you up to this afternoon mi' lady?"

Haley sighed, "Well if my best friend would stop annoying me, I would get this trig done and then go pick up the lovely Miss Mares,"

Haley watched her niece Mary for a couple hours after school when her sister Quinn needed help.

"Ooh, Can I come? You know Mary loves me," Nathan asked

"Actually she's mad at you," Haley said trying to hide a smile

"What? Why?" Nathan said

"You promised her that you would come to her ballet recital and you were out on a date with Rach-ho instead," Haley said, trying to hide the bitter tone

"Yeahh, that was not a good date," Nathan replied

"What? I thought you really like the Devil Made of Plastic," Haley said sarcastically

Nathan chuckled, "That's funny, Hales, real funny,"

"I try," Haley shrugged, "But seriously, what happened?"

"She was annoying, nice to look at, but I couldn't concentrate when her voice is like a mosquito buzzing in my ear," Nathan replied

"Well at least you see the light now instead of when she's walking down the aisle," Haley said

Nathan swung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side, "Hales, you know that I decided that I would marry you the first time we met and you said you don't submit to stereotypes,"

Haley laughed to hide her pain, _'If only that were true,'_

Haley was then lost in the moment of when they first met.

_Flashback_

_Haley was busy playing mindlessly with the blocks in front of her, when a small boy, bigger than her though, came up to her._

"_**What's your favorite color?"**__ he asked_

"_**That's a weird question," **__Haley replied_

"_**I'm just trying to figure out if all girls are crazy like my sister. Your favorite color is pink right?" **__Nathan asked again_

" _**No it's purple,"**__ Haley said defiantly_

"_**But you're a girl! Aren't all girls supposed to like pink?" **__Nathan asked bewildered_

"_**I prefer not to submit to stereotypes, thank you. What's your favorite color?"**_

"_**Green."**__ Nathan said, still trying to process that a girl wasn't as crazy as Brooke and also wondering what "stereotype" meant._

"_**See, you don't like blue even though boys are supposed to," **__Haley replied crossing her arms over her chest_

"_**I prefer not to submit to stereotypes," **__Nathan repeated her earlier statement_

"_**See?" **__Haley said with a smug smile, __**"I am right,"**_

_Nathan shook his head, __**"Only this once. What's your name?"**_

"_**Haley Caroline James," **__Haley said_

"_**Well, I'm Nathan Royal Scott. Would you like to come play?" **__Nathan asked_

_Haley though for a moment, __**"Okay,"**_

_Nathan took her hand, __**"Come on you can meet my sister Brooke, she's kind of crazy but my dad says it's just a phase,"**_

_Haley giggled, __**"Okay,"**_

_It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship_

_Flashback End_

"Well at least my first words to you weren't _**'What's your favorite color?'**_ What kind of question is that?" Haley said laughing

Nathan joined in the laughter, "I said it once and I'll say it again, I was just trying to figure out if all girls were as crazy as Brooke,"

"Yeah, whatever, I'm late to pick up Mares, I'll see if she can let you off easy," Haley said with a wink

"Until next time Haley Caroline James," Nathan replied smiling

"Don't make it too long Nathan Royal Scott!" Haley said walking away

Haley sighed, losing herself in her thoughts. She loved him more than anything, but she wouldn't dare tell.

_**And I could tell you his favorite color's green,**_

_**He loves to argue,**_

_**Born on the Seventeenth,**_

_**His sister's beautiful,**_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

_**And if you asked me if I loved him, I'd lie**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fifteen minutes later Haley pulled up in front of Tree Hill Elementary. She was waiting for Mary to exit the kindergarten when she felt tiny arms wrap around her legs.

"Hi Aunt Haley!" Mary said brightly

"Hey Mares! How was your day?" Haley asked

Mary sighed, "**NOT** good,"

Haley tried not to laugh at the five-year old's expression, "Alright, well Nana made cookies so why don't we go home and you can tell me all about it,"

"Alright," Mary said before trudging off to the car

'_How bad can kindergarten be?'_ Haley asked herself as she followed her niece to the car

**232323232323**

After driving home, Haley and Mary were sitting at the James kitchen table eating cookies and drinking milk.

"So Mares, what happened at school today?" Haley asked

"Well," Mary said, "I was called into the principal's office because I was telling kids on the playground that I would take them down. Ms. Carter said that it wasn't very friendly and I said **'Ms. Carter, it's not supposed to be friendly, it's funny, it's Hannah Montana'** Ms. Carter didn't like that so she's calling Mama and Daddy tonight,"

It took all of Haley's strength not to laugh out loud. Who knew Hannah Montana could corrupt young children?

"We'll let Mom and Dad deal with that one. Have you thought about forgiving Nathan about your recital? He's really sorry," Haley said, pleading Nathan's case

Mary thought for a moment, "Fine, but only because you love him the mostest,"

Haley was shell shocked, "Wh-What are you talking about?"

Mary waved her hand, "I heard Mama and Nana talking about how you and Natey give each other _**"the look" **_and it's only a matter of time before you share your feelings. Now I've had enough cookies so I'm going to draw, but only on the paper. Mama said I couldn't draw on the walls anymore. I don't see why not though, they look so much better after I do,"

With that, Mary flounced away, leaving Haley dumbfounded. Did people really know that she loved Nathan? Did _HE_ know? Oh lord, this was not good.

**23232323232323**

Later on that day, Nathan had come over for help on his homework.

"...And that's how you do it," Haley said finishing explaining a Trig equation to Nathan

"Never leave me," Nathan joked, "Otherwise I won't be able to pass any form of a class,"

Haley laughed, "You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried,"

Nathan smiled "Good,"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Mary has agreed to forgive you. You're in the clear," Haley said

"Oh thank God. On what grounds?" Nathan asked

'_Because I love you. Yes that's it Haley tell him you love him. Dumbass.'_ Haley thought, "You have to buy her ice cream and then you'll be all set,"

"Hales, you didn't tell me that there was a catch," Nathan whined

"Well, now you know," Haley shrugged, "New subject. Who are you taking to prom? It better be someone good and not some random slut, Nathan. It's senior year and there are only two weeks left, so I will personally kick your ass if I have to sit at a table with some Dimbo,"

Nathan chuckled, "Glad you think so highly of me Hales,"

Haley held her hands up, "I'm just sayin'. But seriously, who are you taking?"

"You," Nathan said simply

"Nathan I'm serious," Haley whined

"So am I," Nathan said, "Who would I rather go with than my best friend?"

"Were you ever going to tell me this?" Haley asked

Nathan shrugged "Eventually,"

"Well since you were so gentlemanly about it, I'd love to go to prom with you Nathan," Haley said sarcastically

"Then it's a date. Now I have to get home otherwise my mother won't feed me, so let me know what color your dress is so my mom can pick out flowers and I can say that I bought them for you," Nathan said before kissing her forehead and leaving.

Haley sighed as he left and laid back on her bed. She kicked around excitedly.

'_I'm going to prom with Nathan Scott!'_ She thought, before spiraling into complete panic.

"_**MOOOOOM!"**_ She yelled, "We need to go dress shopping!"

_**The character Mary in this story is based off of my five year old cousin, also named Mary. Her little altercation in kindergarten actually happened in real life, she cracks me up! Thanks for all the replies and I'll be sure to update soon! Emily 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter, it also happens to be the next to last chapter. The conclusion to this story will be posted on Sunday. I am going away for a couple of days. Thank you for all the replies, and I apologize for the wait!!**

Chapter 3

It was now the night before prom and three days before graduation. Nathan and Haley were celebrating with their annual movie and then walk around the park. The movie had already ended so Nathan and Haley were wandering aimlessly eating ice cream. Haley's eyes landed on a young couple sitting by the river. All of the sudden the guy got down on one knee.

"Oh! Nathan look! He's proposing to her!," Haley said excitedly

Nathan looked over at the couple, "Can't they do that in the privacy of their own home?"

Haley frowned, "Nathan, it's cute. Don't you ever want to be so in love that you just have to be with that person for the rest of your life and you don't care who knows it?"

Nathan ran his hand through his hair, "I don't think I'm that type of person Hales. I think the only women that I'll keep around forever are you, and unfortunately, Brooke,"

Haley ignored his comment, "Look! She said yes! Aww, that's adorable,"

"Jesus, Haley, try and be a little louder," Nathan hissed

"Congratulations!" Haley yelled at the couple. The turned, smiled, and waved.

"I can't take you anywhere," Nathan said pulling her away from the river

"You're so grouchy," Haley replied shaking his hand off her arm

"I'm not grouchy, I just prefer not to indulge in the mushy things in life," Nathan said

"Whatever, take me home. I have to get my beauty sleep for tomorrow night," Haley said skipping in the direction of Nathan's car

"I don't think one night of sleep is going to help your mess of a face," Nathan joked

Haley turned and narrowed her eyes, "You know what I think I'll walk,"

Haley turned and sped off in the direction of her house. However, it only took Nathan a few steps to catch up with her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

"I was just kidding Hales, you know I think you're beautiful," Nathan said

Haley tried to hide the blush spreading across her face, "You're an ass, I hope you know,"

Nathan smirked, "You love me anyway,"

Haley rolled her eyes, "Take me home,"

Nathan held his arm out, "It would be my pleasure mi'lady,"

**232323232323**

The next day, Haley was nervously waiting Nathan's arrival. She put a lot of effort into how she looked tonight. She really wanted Nathan to take notice, but she was afraid that she would come up short again.

"Haley Caroline James!," Her mother yelled up the stairs, "Get your butt down here to see this fine, upstanding gentleman!"

Haley laughed softly at her mother's antics, "Showtime,"

Haley gracefully descended the stairs concentrating on not falling and breaking her neck. Her eyes met Nathan's and she now she had to concentrate on breathing. This keeping her feelings inside thing was going to be harder than she thought.

Nathan on the other hand was daydreaming when he saw his best friend walk down the stairs. She looked beautiful. Her honey blonde hair was pulled into an intricate updo that accentuated her features. She also wore a chocolate brown strapless, empire waist gown. Nathan had never felt as he did when he saw Haley walk down the stairs. Something new was bubbling in his stomach. He was always happy to see Haley, but this was something different, something bigger. Nathan's thoughts were broken by Haley's voice.

"Hey Mom, you're right. Nate does clean up nice," Haley said with a smile

"Thanks," Nathan said shortly, too afraid to say anything else

After a moment of awkward silence, Haley finally spoke up. "Okay Mom, we better be going, so I'll see you tomorrow morning,"

Lydia gave her youngest daughter a hug and whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful, Bub. Don't be afraid to say how you feel,"

Haley broke away and rolled her eyes, "Thanks Mom,"

"Have fun you two!" Lydia said waving them off

**2323232323**

Hours later, Haley laid on Brooke's bed sandwiched between her and Peyton. They were doing kind of a postmortem of prom.

"Lucas was so romantic," Brooke sighed

"So was Jake," Peyton joined in

"Nathan sucked," Haley said abruptly

Peyton and Brooke sat up.

"What?" Brooke said

"Why?" Peyton asked

Haley started to count off on her fingers "He didn't say two words to me, He **LEFT** me for like two hours on my own, I saw him talking to Rachel, of all people, and finally, he didn't even dance with me. Senior prom was supposed to be this great night where we would all just have fun one last time before graduation and it sucked ass!"

"This kind of situation only calls for one thing..." Peyton said throwing a glance at Brooke

Brooke smiled, "Consider me halfway down to the freezer,"

**2323232323**

Before getting the ice cream, Brooke took a little pit stop in her brother's room. She considered knocking, but slamming the door open was much more fun.

"Shit Brooke!," Nathan yelled when the door slammed open

"Shhh! I'm not supposed to be here right now, so keep it down," Brooke scolded

"What do you want?" Nathan asked

"I want to find out what happened between you and Haley tonight. She said she had a horrible time and you didn't say two words to her. That doesn't sound like my brother, so what happened?" Brooke asked

"I don't know," Nathan said annoyed

"Well, figure it out!" Brooke said matching his tone

"I got scared. alright?" Nathan said

"Of what?" Brooke asked shocked. Nathan Scott did _**not**_ get scared.

"ThatImightloveHaley," Nathan mumbled

"I'm sorry I don't speak mumble, you want to try again?" Brooke said

"That I might love Haley," Nathan said quietly

Brooke jumped on his bed, "Are you serious? That would be so awesome!"

Nathan chuckled at his sister's antics, "Brooke she probably doesn't feel the same way,"

Brooke waved her hand in the air, "Pfft, she totally does, it's so obvious,"

"You think so?" Nathan asked

Brooke nodded, "Now all you have to do is tell her,"

Brooke then returned to Mission: Get Haley Ice Cream. leaving her brother with his thoughts.

"_**Now all you have to do is tell her"**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two days later, it was graduation. Haley was freaking out due to the fact she was supposed to give the valedictory address, and she didn't have her best friend there to calm her nerves. She and Nathan had been avoiding each other since prom. So much for a magical night.

"Bub?" Haley's mother, Lydia, yelled up the stairs, "You ready? We have to take pictures!"

"Oh Joy," Haley muttered to herself. Lydia was notorious for taking thousands of pictures, 95 of which would turn out to be of her finger. "Coming Mom!"

Haley adjusted her gown so it hung straight on her shoulders. She then carefully placed her cap upon her head, careful not to muss her perfect ringlets. Time to face the crowd...and Nathan.

**2323232323**

A few hours later, the diplomas had all been handed out. It was now Haley's turn to share her thoughts on life and high school.

Principal Turner approached the microphone "And now to present the valedictory address, I invite to the stage Haley James."

The crowd clapped and whistled for Haley. There were even a few catcalls courtesy of Brooke and Peyton.

Haley stepped up to the microphone and took a deep breath. This was her moment, she didn't want to miss a second of it. Haley smiled.

"**Parents, friends, esteemed guests, Welcome to the defining moment of our lives. We are about to make our first steps into the world as adults. We will no longer be sheltered by the watchful eyes of our elders, but rather, forced to make our own choices and determine the path in which will make us the people we want to be. While this can all seem daunting and terrifying, I enter this phase of my life with a strange sense of calm. I know that those around me have taught me well and it is now my time, and our time, to make something of ourselves. In the midst of all the uncertainty, I think we should all remember a few wise words first uttered to me by one of my best friends, Peyton Sawyer. 'Every song ends, but is that any reason not to enjoy the music?' There are going to be phases and portions in our lives that will begin and end, but just because something is bound to end, it doesn't mean we shouldn't make the most of it. Tree Hill High Class of 2007, Congratulations and remember, don't be afraid to take chances just because things are inevitably going to end."**

Haley smiled again, taking special time to look at Peyton, giving her a silent thank you. She walked gracefully off the stage and back to her seat to applause, whistles, and catcalls. Haley sunk into her seat and took a deep breath. It was over. Time to move onto bigger and better things.

**2323232323**

Hours later, Haley was lying in bed when she heard tapping on her window. She climbed out of bed and looked out the window, only to find Nathan Scott throwing rocks up at her window. Haley opened the window.

"Nathan! What are you doing?" She said quietly

"Will you come down please? I really need to talk to you," Nathan said

"Why? Are you going to take me to prom again? Because that wasn't all that great," Haley said sarcastically

Nathan had to chuckle, " Just come down please,"

"Fine," Haley huffed.

After Haley had thrown on a sweatshirt, she met Nathan in her backyard.

"What do you want at two o'clock in the morning?" Haley said irritably

Nathan didn't say anything. He just pulled her close and crashed his lips to hers. At first, Haley was startled by the notion, but didn't waste anytime kissing back. After air became an issue the two broke apart.

"What was **THAT**?" Haley blurted out

Nathan smiled softly, "I kissed you,"

Haley rolled her eyes, "Yeah... but Why?"

"Because I love you," He stated simply

Haley's eyes bugged out of her head, _**"WHAT?"**_

"I love you," Nathan said again, "The reason I was so weird on prom night was because I realized, finally, that I want you as more than a friend. I want to love you Haley. It may have taken me far too long, but I love you. I'm **IN** love with you."

"Oh," Haley breathed out

"Oh?" Nathan repeated, slightly crestfallen

Haley shook her head, "No! That's not what I mean. It's just that I've felt the same way for a really long time, so it's kind of groundbreaking that you love me too. I love you Nathan Scott, and I have for while now,"

Nathan smiled, "So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend while we're at Duke?"

Haley smiled back, "Bet your ass I am. What do you think about that?"

"I think it's pretty damn good," Nathan said leaning in for another kiss.

It had taken awhile, but Nathan and Haley had finally found their way to each other in the end.

**23232323**

**That's the end people! Thank you to all that replied. Is there any interest in a sequel? It's slightly darker than this fic. It's not all happy, fluffy Naley. It's called Should've Said No, and it takes place three years after this fic. Please let me know if there is any interest in the sequel!**


End file.
